This invention relates to a method for encoding a digital color video signal by rate compression. More particularly, the encoding relates to a bit-rate compression of two digital color difference signals making up the video signal.
It is to be noted immediately that the invention does not deal with the coding methods based on differential pulse coded modulation (DPCM) that are currently used and that rely on intra-picture or inter-picture prediction.